


The Little Things

by RenWolf



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Lots of smiling :), Rain, Sharing an umbrella, Still struggling with tags, idk it’s pretty cute, it’s okay they make up, they get into an argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenWolf/pseuds/RenWolf
Summary: It’s not a rare occurrence for Sylvain to anger Ingrid. Whenever this inevitably happens, there’s one thing that usually puts a smile back on her face...
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Still haven’t summoned Summer Ingrid in Heroes. May this fic be an offering.

Ingrid frowned as she leaned forward to get a better view from where she sat in her car. The white clouds that once stretched across the blue skies had condensed into dark grey masses.

Next to her, Sylvian rested his arm where the window for the car door opened. The wind ruffling his hair matched his carefree expression as he messed with his phone. He smiled as he let out a sigh. “What’s bothering you, Ingrid? I haven’t done anything to annoy you recently, have I?” he asked.

Ingrid shook her head. “No, you’re off the hook for now. I just think it’s going to rain later today. Can you check the weather?”

Sylvain swiped across the screen a couple of times. “Nice, it is!”

Ingrid raised an eyebrow. “Nice? That means Coach will make us run in the rain.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s a minor inconvenience. But I’ll bet you some girl forgot their umbrella today. And you know what that means.”

As the car reached a stoplight, Ingrid took the opportunity to glance at her friend. “Please enlighten me,” she said, a deadpan expression on her face.

“It means I’ll have the opportunity to share my umbrella with a lucky someone as we walk to her car.”

Ingrid turned her attention back to the road. “Good luck with that. Should I even wait for you after practice? Or are you planning to catch a ride with that ‘lucky someone’ today?”

“Just check your phone. I’ll keep you updated.”

Ingrid gripped the steering wheel tighter. “Check my phone? What am I, some kind of chauffeur? I agreed to carpool for convenience, not so I could drive you around, Sylvain. The least you could do is talk to me during the trip, instead of texting someone who will ghost you the next day.”

Sylvain held his hands up in surrender. “Woah, Ingrid. No need to get so worked up over it. It’s not that big of—“

“Yes, it is! Because you waste your time with girls who will block you after a week. Me? I can’t do that, because our parents are friends. I have to pick you up every day, and I have to wait for you every day. And I’m starting to get sick of it because I don’t get as much as a thank you. Do you know how infuriating that is?”

Ingrid kept her eyes glued to the road, but out of the corner of her eye she could still see Sylvain. He was at a loss for words, and could do no more than watch Ingrid with an expression somewhere in between astonishment and shame.

“Wow Ingrid, I’m sorry, I really am.”

Ingrid pulled into a space in the high school’s parking lot and held a hand to her forehead. “I don’t want an apology right now,” she said. She looked back to Sylvain. “I just want you to think about what I said, okay?”

Sylvain only pursed his lips and nodded.

Ingrid got out of the car and pulled her backpack from the backseat.

“Wait, Ingrid!”

She ignored Sylvain’s calls as she stormed off to the school’s front gates.

“Hold on, you forgot something!”

Whatever it was, Ingrid decided it wasn’t worth losing her pride over.

-*-*-

Ingrid tugged the strings of her shoelaces, pulling out the bow that kept the shoes on her feet. She was still upset about the morning’s argument. Yes, she was aware that she blew up out of nowhere, but the truth didn’t lessen the frustration that had been building up for the last couple of months.

After changing her footwear from her athletic sneakers to a pair of checkered vans, she made her way from the gym to the school entrance.

Sure enough, it was raining.

Ingrid slung her backpack off her shoulder to the ground in front of her and shuffled through the pockets, searching for her umbrella.

_ Where is it, where is it, where is it? _

Ingrid was reminded of Sylvain’s words before she had left for school.

_ “You forgot something!” _

She kicked her bag out of frustration before placing it back on her shoulder. She let out a puff of air and felt it blow her bangs across her forehead.

Her car wasn’t that far away, was it? If she pulled her hood up she wouldn’t get too wet…

“Hey, you don’t look like you’re busy! Think you could walk me to my car? You said you brought an umbrella with you.”

From a distance, Ingrid could see Hilda talking to someone. The person was mostly covered by a tall hedge.

“Aww Hilda. You know I’d love to, but I’ve got something I need to take care of today,” the person responded.

Ingrid craned her neck forward, trying to make out the person. To be honest, there was no need, because she could recognize the tips of that fiery red hair from just about anywhere.

“Please, Sylvain! I just got my hair done, and it would be a shame for it to get ruined.”

_ Typical Sylvain. His plan might actually work this time. _

Ingrid could see his figure begin to walk from the other side.

“I’m sorry Hilda, I gotta go. This is important to me.”

He was now around the hedge, and his hazel eyes widened as soon as they met Ingrid’s.

Hilda looked over and cocked her head. Realization swept over her face. “Oh, don’t worry. I completely understand,” she added with a wink. “Good luck!”

Sylvain slowly made his way over to Ingrid. For a moment they stood there, neither daring to say the first word. It was Ingrid who broke the silence.

“Didn’t you say you had somewhere to be going?”

Sylvain shifted his bag to one shoulder and pulled out Ingrid’s forest green umbrella. “Had to make a delivery,” he said, handing it to her.

She sprung it open and stepped from under the overhang that had been keeping her dry. “Don’t know why you’d need luck for that. Where’s yours?” she asked.

Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck. “In the car.”

Ingrid raised an eyebrow.

“I figured we could share,” he admitted.

She lifted the umbrella, leaving him room to get under. 

Sylvain let out a sigh of relief. “You know, for a while there I was sure you’d leave me in the cold rain. Probably would have deserved it.”

Ingrid elbowed him in the side. “Keep walking before I change my mind.” She’d been doing her best to maintain a scowl, but her face finally melted into a soft smile. “Thanks for waiting for me, even after I got mad at you this morning.”

Sylvain leaned in closer. “You’re gonna need to lift it a little higher or I’ll be even more soaked,” he teased.

“I’m already holding it pretty high!”

Before she knew it, Sylvain placed his hand over Ingrid’s grip to raise the umbrella. “That’s better.”

Ingrid rolled her eyes and continued the walk.

When they reached the car, Sylvain guided them over to the passenger’s side, and held the door open.

“Aren’t you going to get in?” Ingrid asked. “You’re getting the inside of the car wet.”

He shook his head. “I’ll drive today,” he responded.

Ingrid said nothing as she climbed in and let him close the door.

As Sylvain turned on the car, Ingrid turned the knob to change the radio to the station that always played the classics. The music softly played over the hum of the car’s engine.

“I put a lot of thought into what you said this morning, Ingrid.”

Ingrid propped her elbow against the seat’s armrest, and rested her head against her palm. “And?”

Sylvain drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. “I think I’ve taken our friendship for granted. You’ve been a part of my life for as long as I can remember, and I think I’ve always assumed you would be there. And that’s kind of selfish of me.”

Ingrid furrowed her eyebrows. “You say that as if we’re about to part ways. We may have our issues from time to time, but in the end we’ll always be friends.” Concern was beginning to seep into her voice. “Right?”

He nodded. “I know, but I’m talking about different things. We’re not gonna be in high school forever. One day we’ll go out into the real world, and we’re gonna have to find jobs and meet new people.”

Ingrid crossed her arms. “We’ll still be able to see each other, won’t we? We might not be taking classes together, but we’ll find time for each other.”

“True, but we’ll miss out on all the little things.”

“Like what?”

A small smile crossed Sylvain’s face. “Like singing with the radio on the way to school. Begging you to help me with Hanneman’s homework. FaceTime calls on the weekend. Our Sunday morning jogs. Your weekly lectures on how cold-hearted I am with the chicks. Those kinds of little things.”

Ingrid laughed. “What’s so appealing about my lectures? You always seem to be dying to get out of them.”

“They might have been lengthy, but the amount of time you spent giving them meant you still cared about me. Aside from you, not many people have been looking out for me these past couple of years,” Sylvain said, running his fingers through his hair. A slight blush colored his face.

Ingrid wasn’t sure how to respond.

“You know what I’ll also miss?” Sylvain said, quickly changing the topic of the conversation. “Seiros Subs. Best sandwiches around!”

Ingrid perked up in her seat, her eyes filled with joy at the thought of food. “Let’s get some right now!” she said. “Practice left me starving.”

The fast-food place in question was only a couple miles away from where they were. Sylvain drove along the road, pulling in once they found the sandwich shop. He motioned for her to stay in her seat, before walking over to her side to open the door for her, umbrella in hand.

“Quite the gentleman today, aren’t you?” Ingrid said, a tone of suspicion laced into the question.

“Just trying to make sure I don’t mess the rest of today up.”

Ingrid frowned. “Mess up? I know we had an argument this morning, but I can tell you thought really hard about what I said, which means a lot to me. You’re doing great so far, so stop worrying about ‘messing up’ and focus on the food we’re about to get!” she said, her thoughts filled once more with delicious sandwiches topped with shredded steak, marinara sauce, melted cheese, and—

“Already in a food coma before we even ordered,” Sylvain teased.

Ingrid sighed. “You wouldn’t get it. Food is a form of art few understand.”

Sylvain pushed open the glass doors to the sub shop and held it for her. “Alright, alright,” he said. “Why don’t you focus on finding a table while I place our order at the counter?”

“Do you need me to tell you which sandwich I want?”

Sylvain grinned. “Nope! I still remember it.”

Thankfully, it didn’t take Ingrid very long to find a vacant table. As she sat down, she couldn’t help but let her thoughts wander to what Sylvain had said earlier.

_ The little things… _

She looked back to Sylvain, who had reached the front of the line. Usually, he would lean over the counter, sweet-talking the poor employee who had to take his order. But today, he managed a respectful distance.

_ He’s really trying to be on his best behavior today, _ she thought to herself.

“Hello Ingrid. It’s been a while since we’ve talked.’

Lorenz slid into the seat across from her.

_ I knew I should have put my bag there. _

“Pleasure to see you again, Lorenz,” she said, wondering if she could have slipped even more sarcasm in the statement.

“Pleasure is mine. Just earlier, were you staring at Sylvain?”

_ Straight to the point. _

If Ingrid played her cards right, this could be fun. “And what if I was?” she replied coolly.

A small look of disgust passed over his face. “I would think you more than anyone would understand Sylvain’s intent towards most women.”

“I’m aware, yes.”

Loren’s face began to redden with frustration. “Then why would you be interested in him?”

Ingrid smirked. “I never said I was. Are you jealous no one looks at you like that?”

“How could you suggest such a thing! I…” his voice trailed as his eyes strayed to something above her head.

Ingrid turned around to see Sylvain standing behind her.

“I think you’ve got my seat, Lorenz,” Sylvain said.

Lorenz left the seat in a haste, muttering his annoyances under his breath.

“Great timing,” she said.

Sylvain handed Ingrid one of the subs as he sat down. “Did I get the order right?” he asked.

Ingrid took a bite. “Perfect.”

“I didn’t hear all of your conversation, but just the juicy parts. Like how you were checking me out.”

Ingrid kicked him from under the table. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. You know I just said that to push Lorenz’s buttons.”

It was  _ mostly _ true. Even if she was staring, most of what she said was done to bother Lorenz.

She turned her attention back to the sandwich she was holding. She closed her eyes as she focused on the flavors that melted on her tongue with each taste.

The sound of a camera shutter brought her back to reality.

“Did you just take a picture?” she asked, leaning over the table to try and look at Sylvain’s phone.

“What? You were making that cute smile you always make when you eat your favorite food.” He turned the screen to show her a picture of a happy Ingrid eating her sandwich. “If you really want me to delete it, I will. It’s just… our talk about little things made me want to take a picture. So I can remember your smile.”

Ingrid pouted.  _ Who knew sappy sentimentals would win me over? _

“Fine. Keep it. But you can’t post it anywhere, got it?”

Sylvain clenched a fist over his heart. “You have my word.”

Ingrid balled up the remains of her sandwich wrapper. “Are you ready to head out now?”

Sylvain’s eyes widened. His sub—only half eaten by now—sat in front of him. “How did you finish that so quickly?” His face relaxed into a soft expression. “Never mind. This is you we’re talking about.”

Ingrid leaned back in her chair, satisfied. “Never underestimate my appetite after a workout.”

“I guess you never cease to amaze me.”

-*-*-

The rain had finally stopped by the time they left Seiros Subs. Sylvain offered to take the wheel once more. He’d drive to his house before Ingrid took her car back.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been there,” Ingrid said. Her stomach had finally caught up to her, and she now sat comfy in her seat, feeling drowsy from the meal. “But honestly, you didn’t have to pay for it.”

“My apology, my treat,” he said. He turned a knob on the dash to change the channel to their favorite radio station. A wide grin spread across his face as soon as he recognized the song, and he cranked the volume.

“If you start singing, you’ll regret it,” Ingrid warned him. Her voice may have been serious, but it contrasted with the corners of her mouth that perked up in amusement.

“A risk I’m willing to take,” he replied. With one hand on the wheel, he extended the other to Ingrid.  _ “Reach for my hand!” _ he sang, and grabbed the hand that wasn’t holding her phone.  _ “I’ll soar away!” _

“Pay attention to the road!” Ingrid said.

He let go and drummed the beat of the song on the side of the wheel.  _ “Into the dawn, oh…”  _ he paused,  _ “Something, something, stay!” _

“Forgot the lyrics?”

Sylvain looked over to give Ingrid a response, but stopped when he realized what she was holding.

“Aww, come on. You really recorded all that?” he said.

“Just to remember the little things,” she mimicked.

Sylvain laughed. “By all means, let my beautiful singing grace your camera roll,” he said with a smug face.

“I’ll watch it whenever I’m feeling down.”

By now, Sylvain was pulling into his driveway. He didn’t get out right away. “Hey, Ingrid. Can I confess something right now?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“Usually when I go on dates, I come home emotionally drained. I feel like I have to entertain, and I feel tired. But… today was different. Like a good different. Like I got energy instead of using it.”

Ingrid flushed. “Was this a date?”

“What? No! I mean, I don’t think so?” his eyes searched her own. “Are you disappointed? Because if you are, it can be a date!” he said, and immediately winced. “But if you want to stay friends like we always have that’s cool too!” He rubbed the back of his neck and opened the car door. “I just meant compared to my dates, I had a lot more fun with you!” 

By now he was backing away from the car, desperately searching for an escape.

“What I’m trying to say is,” he stammered, “We should do this more often. Date or not.” He looked to the entrance of his house, and back to Ingrid. His hand rested on the doorknob, and he offered a sheepish smile. “Maybe you should forget everything I said.”

With his last thoughts out, he quickly closed the door behind him.

Ingrid sat in her car, thoughts whirling in her head like a spinning top. She didn’t even dare to move to the driver’s side yet.

A date with Sylvain? Sylvain had a lot of maturing to do before Ingrid would even  _ consider _ dating him, but…

She pulled out her phone and played the video she had taken. She paused when Sylvain’s mouth was wide open mid-song, and his hand held hers. A fuzzy warmth rushed over Ingrid.

_ Maybe one day. _

**Author's Note:**

> Writing fics in the dead of the night means I have a fun time editing in the morning. Idk why but Lorenz asking Ingrid about Sylvain made me want to write a fake dating au. So many different pairings that could work with...


End file.
